fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Luipaardklauw: Klad: Lavendelvleugels keuze
Hier komt een verhaal te staan over hoe Luipaardklauw en zijn nestgenootjes verdeeld zijn geraakt. Dit is een kortverhaal. Hier nog wat linkjes naar de originele verhalen: Eerste deel: Luipaardklauws verleden Tweede deel: Klauw van Vuur en Tijger Derde deel: Verdriet Vierde deel: Luipaardklauw :Klad wordt nog aan gewerkt. Informatiepagina: Informatie Donderclan Leider: ''' Gaaister is een grote, knappe, blauwgrijze kater met indringende blauwe ogen '''Commandant: Vlambries is een kleine, vlammend rode kater met blauwe ogen. Leerling: Wolfspoot Medicijnkat: Jeneverpoel is een mooie, grijze poes met felle, gele ogen. Leerling: Lichtpoot Krijgers: Hyacinthart is een lichtgrijze poes met blauwe ogen en een goedgevormde kop. Leerling: Hertenpoot Blauwhart is een mooie poes met een blauwachtige glans op haar vacht en indringende, blauwe ogen. Vossenklauw is een schildpadkater met gele ogen. Leerling: Rafelpoot Otterklauw is een bruine kater met gele ogen. Leerling: Houtpoot Krombek is een grijze kater met een verwrongen kaak en bruine ogen. Leerling: Hommelpoot Appelhart is een cyperse poes met mooie, gele ogen. Buizerdklauw is een grote, gespierde rossige kater met bruine ogen. Leerlingen: Hommelpoot is een grijze kater met donkergrijze strepen en gele ogen. Houtpoot is een bruine poes met gele ogen. Rafelpoot is een rode kater met witte vlekken. Hertenpoot is een witte poes met bruine vlekken en gele ogen. Wolfspoot is een donkergrijze kater met bruine ogen. Lichtpoot is een cremekleurige poes met blauwe ogen. Moederkat: Helderhart is een prachtige, rode poes met witte vlekken en bruine ogen. Moeder van Slangenkit en Ravenkit. Kittens: Ravenkit is een zwart poesje met groene ogen. Slangenkit is een cremekleurig katertje met bruine ogen. Oudsten: Vinkvlucht is een grijsgestreepte poes met gele ogen. Kleinklauw is een bruine kater met kleine klauwen, stokdoof en heel oud. Schaduwclan Leider: Lynxster is een prachtige lynxkleurige poes met zwarte vlekjes op heel haar lichaam. Commandant: Lavendelvleugel is een mooie, zelfverzekerde lapjespoes met groene ogen. Medicijnkat: Bernagekruid is een kleine, lichtbruine kater met groene ogen. Leerling: Zandbloem is een bleekrode poes met mooie, gele ogen. Krijgers: Lijsterroep is een rossige kater met gele ogen. Leerling: Muntpoot Zwartwolk is een zwarte poes met gele ogen en witte buik en poten. Leerling: Libellepoot Loofpels is een cyperse kater met zwarte strepen en groene ogen. Cederstaart is een witte kater met bruine ogen. Braampels is een roodbruine kater met gele ogen. Leerling: Klauwpoot Kwartelstaart is een lichtbruine poes met donkerbruine strepen en blauwe ogen. Kastanjepels is een bruine kater met gele ogen. Leerling: Schaduwpoot Leerlingen: Libellepoot is een blauwgrijze poes met een witte vlek op haar borst en groene ogen. Schaduwpoot is een magere, zwarte poes met heldere, gele ogen. Klauwpoot is een witte kater met gele ogen. Muntpoot is een grijze poes met zwarte strepen en gele ogen. Moederkatten: Heemstvacht is een zwarte poes met groene ogen. Moeder van Lijsterroeps kittens: Nachtkit, Leeuwenkit en Honingkit. Kittens: Nachtkit een zwart poesje met gele ogen. Leeuwenkit is een goudbruin katertje met groene ogen. Honingkit is een cypers katertje met blauwe ogen. Oudsten: Vlinderpels is een mooie, zuiverwitte poes met bruine ogen. Vogelklauw is een zwarte kater met gele ogen. Voslicht is een rode poes met gele ogen. Rivierclan Leider: Eikenster is een grote, bruine kater met intense, gele ogen. Commandant: Valkstorm een schildpadkater met gele ogen. Medicijnkat: Varenpels is een lichtbruine kater met gele ogen. Leerling: Rotspoot Krijgers: Regenstaart is een lapjespoes met bruine ogen. Leerling: Bliksempoot Zilverbeek is een zilverkleurige poes met mooie, blauwe ogen. Havikblik is een grijze kater met donkere strepen en blauwe ogen. Rookklauw is een grijze kater met bruine ogen. Natstaart is een schildpadkater met groene ogen. Steengloed is een grijze kater met groene ogen. Maanstorm een grijze poes met gele ogen. Perzikstreep is een heel donkerbruine poes met gele ogen. Leerlingen: Bliksempoot is een rossige kater met gele ogen. Rotspoot is een donkerbruine kater met gele ogen. Moederkatten: Zonbloem een mooie, zandkleurige poes met gele ogen. Pleegkinderen: Beskit en Beukkit Kittens: Beskit is een wit katertje met zwarte vlekken en groene ogen. Beukkit is een bruin poesje met grijze vlekken en blauwe ogen. Oudsten: Wilgblad een kleine, grijze poes met groene ogen. Vederpels een enorme, zwarte kater met gele ogen. Windclan Leider: Mistster een witte poes met rode vlekken en groene ogen. Commandant: Schemerklauw is een grote, grijsgestreepte kater met gele ogen. Medicijnkat: Rozenhart een kleine, grijze poes met groene ogen. Krijgers: Stekelpels is een grote, rossige kater met gele ogen. Nevelhart is een witte poes met zwarte vlekken en gele ogen. Leerling: Heidepoot Haverblad een grote bruine kater met enorme klauwen aan zijn voorpoten en gele ogen. Leerling: Berkpoot Merelvleugel een grote zwartgevlekte poes met een bruine vacht en groene ogen. Eikenstaart is een bruine kater met zwarte strepen en blauwe ogen. Grasstaart is een witte poes met groene ogen. Leerlingen: Heidepoot is een lichtbruine poes met prachtige, blauwe ogen. Berkpoot is een bruine kater met donkere strepen en groene ogen. Moederkatten: Honingvacht is een lichtbruine poes met groene ogen. Zwaluwpels een mooie, ravenzwarte poes met gele ogen. Mistster is een witte poes met rode vlekken en groene ogen. Moeder van Haverblads kittens: Bladkit en Reigerkit. Kittens: Bladkit is een wit poesje met bruine vlekken en groene ogen. Reigerkit een zilverkleurig poesje met bruine ogen. Oudsten: IJzelstaart is een kleine, donkerbruine poes met groene ogen. Vissensprong is een kleine, zwarte poes met blauwe ogen. Wezelklauw is een witte kater met zwarte strepen en groene ogen. Hemelclan Leider: Hondenster een bruin cyperse kater met groene ogen. Leerling: Ravenpoot Commandant: Margrietbries een mooie, crèmekleurige poes met felgroene ogen. Leerling: Dassenpoot Medicijnkat: Waterdauw is een jonge, blauwgrijze kater met groene ogen. Krijgers: Notenpels een lichtbruine kater met bruine ogen. Bernageklauw is een schildpadkater met groene ogen. Oleanderbloem is een rode poes met bruine ogen. Paardenvoet is een witte kater met rode vlekken en gele ogen. Donkerhart is een donkergrijze kater met groene ogen. Leerling: Plantenpoot Leerlingen: Plantenpoot is een rode poes met groene ogen. Dassenpoot is een grijze kater met groene ogen. Ravenpoot is een zwarte poes met blauwe ogen. Oudsten: Konijnenstaart een witte poes met blauwe ogen. Ze is vrijwel doof. Katten buiten de clans Amy een mooie bruine tijgerpoes met groene ogen. Ze is een eenling die in een schuur woont net buiten Schaduwterritorium. Proloog Een lapjespoes wacht ongeduldig op een maanverlichte open plek in het bos. Ze zwiept ongeduldig met haar staart. Toen ze een takje hoorde breken ging ze meteen staan, klaar om zo nodig te vluchten. Ze ontspande zich weer toen een kleine, rode kater uit de struiken kwam gestapt. "Hoi Vlambries," zegt ze. 'Hoi," begroet de kater haar. Hij loopt naar voren en drukt zich tegen haar aan. Meteen zet de lapjespoes een stap achteruit. "Wat is er?" vraagt hij. "Ik vind je heel aardig, maar ik ik vind een andere kater leuk," hakkelt de poes. Vlambries kijkt haar met toegeknepen ogen aan. "Dan eis ik de jongen op," sist hij. De kater ziet tot zijn genoegen dat zijn voormalige partner bleek wegtrekt. "Dat kun je niet doen," zegt de poes. "Dat kan ik wel en anders kom ik ze vermoorden," grijnst Vlambries kwaadaardig. "Oke dan, als ze drie manen zijn zal ik je hier ontmoeten met de jongen," zegt de lapjespoes terneergeslagen. Hij knikt tevreden. "Tot dan Lavendelvleugel," zegt hij. Hij loopt weg door de struiken. Toen ze hem niet meer hoorde rende ze zo snel mogelijk terug naar het kamp. Hoofdstuk 1 (Oogpunt Lavendelvleugel) Lavendelvleugel keek naar haar kittens. Het deed haar pijn bij het besef dat ze hen kwijt ging raken en hen zou moeten scheiden, maar ze wist dat Vlambries geen genoegen zou nemen als ze zei dat ze dood waren gegaan bij de geboorte. Ze zucht. Heemstvachts oren gaan overeind staan als ze haar hoort, maar zegt niets. Lavendelvleugel kijkt naar haar jongen. Luipaardkit besluipt met Leeuwenkit en Honingkit de poesjes. Luipaardkit, Leeuwenkit en Honingkit springen op ze. Meteen wordt het een kluwen vacht. Lavendelvleugel zag af en toe de zwarte pels van Nachtkit of de witte pels van haar kitten IJskit. Tijgerkit mept Leeuwenkit tegen de grond. Het poesje is erg groot en sterk en kan met gemak winnen van de grotere kittens. Lavendelvleugel wist dat de grote kitten vaak haar spieren trainde. Eens te meer stak het in haar hart wat ze moest doen. Loofpels onderbrak haar mijmeringen toen hij zich snorrend tegen haar aan drukte. Lavendelvleugel snorde hard terug. Na een paar minuten vertrok de cyperse kater weer. Lavendelvleugel miste zijn warmte. Lavendelvleugel heft haar kop. Het was al donker buiten en alleen de maan verlichtte het kamp een beetje. Ze had die nacht gedaan alsof ze sliep. Ze stond op en strekte haar poten. Met een zacht duwtje wekte ze haar kittens. Ze klaagden zachtjes, maar ze legde hen meteen het zwijgen op. Ze wenkt hen met haar staart haar te volgen. Lavendelvleugel sluipt het kamp uit met haar slaapdronken kittens waggelend achter haar aan. Ze gingen via de vuiltunnel zodat ze niet opgemerkt werden. Op de vuilplaats wendde Lavendelvleugel zich tot haar kits. "Jullie moeten zo stil mogelijk zijn als we door het bos lopen," fluistert de commandant. "Waarom?" vraagt Vuurkit. Lavendelvleugel bewondert de snelle gedachtes van het vuurrode poesje. "Dit is jullie eerste training, Leeuwenkit, Nachtkit en Honingkit hebben dat ook gedaan," fluistert Lavendelvleugel. Vuurkit kijkt meteen serieus. "Kom mee," fluistert ze en daar gaat het groepje katten weer. Lavendelvleugel kijkt geregeld achterom of ze het bijhouden, maar ze lopen stug door. Zelfs IJskit, de zwakste van het nest, kon het goed bijhouden. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze aan bij een schuur. "Amy?" fluistert Lavendelvleugel. Twee ogen lichtten op in het donker. "Kom snel binnen," fluistert ze. Lavendelvleugel loopt naar binnen met de kittens. "Ze zijn hier veilig zolang als je weg bent," fluistert de poes. Lavendelvleugel raakt met haar neus die van Amy aan. "Dat weet ik," murmelt ze, "Tot straks." Lavendelvleugel draait zich naar Tijgerkit en Luipaardkit. "Jullie blijven hier," zegt ze tegen hen. "Blijven Vuurkit en IJskit ook?" vraagt Luipaardkit. Lavendelvleugel schudt haar kop. "Waarom niet?" klaagt Luipaardkit. Lavendelvleugel raakt met het puntje van haar staart zijn kopje aan. "Ik moet nog iets doen," zegt ze, "Tot die tijd luisteren jullie naar Amy." Ze wijst naar de eenling. Luipaardkit volgt haar blik. "Oké dan," zegt hij. Lavendelvleugel strijkt over zijn kopje. Dan draait ze zich om en leidt Vuurkit en IJskit weer de nacht in. IJskit was na een minuutje te uitgeput om verder te lopen. Lavendelvleugel pakte haar in haar nekvel en ging weer verder. Toen ze bij de grens aankwamen was er nog niemand. Lavendelvleugel zette IJskit neer. Vuurkit schoof ze dichterbij met haar staart. "Nu moeten jullie even luisteren. Dadelijk komt er een kater, hij is jullie vader. Hij zal jullie meenemen naar zijn clan," zegt Lavendelvleugel. De tranen rollen over haar wangen. "Luister goed naar hem dan komt alles goed," zegt Lavendelvleugel. Vlambries komt uit de struiken gestapt. "Is dat papa," vraagt Vuurkit die hem had gehoord. Lavendelvleugel knikt. "Ze heten Vuurkit en IJskit, zorg goed voor ze," draagt ze de rode kater op. Hij knikt. "Kom maar Vuurkit en IJskit dan gaan we," zegt hij. De kittens volgen hun vader. Al snel ziet Lavendelvleugel hun vachten niet meer. Ze draait zich om en draaft terug naar het kamp. Toen ze in het kamp aankwam kwam de zon al over de rand van het kamp gluren. Snel glipt ze de kraamkamer in. Ze rolt zich op en legt haar staart over haar neus. Ze slaapt kort nog even tot Heemstvacht haar schouder heen en weer schudt. "Waar zijn ze jongen?" sist ze. Lavendelvleugel kijkt naar de plek waar haar jongen hoorden te liggen. "Weet ik niet," zegt ze gespeeld angstig. Lavendelvleugel stond snel op. "Ik ga wel kijken in het krijgershol," zegt Heemstvacht. De zwarte poes racet weg. Lavendelvleugel rent de open plek over naar het leerlingenhol. Ze steekt haar snuit naar binnen. Ze ziet Libellepoot schokschouderen. Lavendelvleugel loopt het hol in. "Wat is er gebeurd?" vraagt ze aan Klauwpoot. "Schaduwpoot is dood," jammert hij. Geschrokken loopt Lavendelvleugel naar de blauwgrijze leerling. Ze strijkt met haar staart geruststellend over haar vacht. Daarna draait ze zich om en loopt het leerlingenhol uit. Ze loopt snel naar het medicijnhol. Ze treft alleen Zandbloem aan. "Zandbloem, Schaduwpoot is gestorven. Libellepoot zal vast in shock zijn," zegt Lavendelvleugel gehaast. Zandbloem knikt en grist snel wat zaden mee en loopt langs haar heen. Lavendelvleugel loopt weer het medicijnhol uit. Het is één grote drukte in het kamp. Lavendelvleugel ziet dat haar leider zich met moeite een weg baant naar de hoge steen en erop springt. "Stil," roept Lynxster. Meteen houdt iedereen zijn mond. Geschrokken kijken ze naar de poes op de hoge steen. "Braampels, Zwartwolk en Loofpels jullie gaan de jongen zoeken. Kwartelstaart en Lijsterroep jullie gaan Bernagekruids lichaam halen. Ga!" roept ze met overduidelijk gezag. Snel zoeken de genoemde katten elkaar op en gaan op pad. De rust wederkeert in het kamp. Lavendelvleugel sloft vermoeid naar de kraamkamer. Ze loopt naar binnen en ploft in haar nest. Hoofdstuk 2 (Oogpunt Loofpels) Loofpels rende gehaast het kamp uit met Braampels en Zwartwolk. Meteen snuffelde hij rond. Hij ving een zwak geurspoor op van de vier kittens. "Hierheen," gebaarde hij met zijn staart. Ze renden met zijn drieën door het bos. Dan zijn ze het ineens kwijt. Ze waren nu ongeveer bij de grens van hun territorium. Verderop stond een schuur. De drie katten splitsten zich op en kamden de omgeving uit. "Hier," riep Zwartwolk. Ze stond op de grens. "Het spoor gaat die kant op," ze wees met haar staart naar de schuur. "We gaan kijken," zei Loofpels. Hij racete weg. Als daar zijn jongen zijn dan zal hij ze vinden. Hij bleef voor de schuur stil staan. Binnen hoorde hij piepjes van kittens. Hij duwde voorzichtig de deur open met zijn snuit. De deur zwaaide open en Loofpels keek naar binnen. Hij ontwaarde een poes die naar melk rook en een zestal kittens. "Hallo," begroette hij haar. Toen hij Braampels en Zwartwolk langs zijn zij voelde strijken zei hij: "Ga maar even terug anders voelt ze zich misschien bedreigd." De poes keek hem namelijk vijandig aan. Zwartwolk en Braampels trokken zich terug. "Mag ik binnen komen?" vroeg Loofpels. "Goed, maar je blijft zeker twee meter bij me vandaan," klonk haar stem. Loofpels deed wat ze zei. Hij bleef op een gewenste afstand staan. "Heb je toevallig vier kittens gevonden vannacht?" vroeg hij. "Nee, maar ik had er wel twee gevonden. Er waren geen andere kittens bij hen," zei de poes nog steeds wantrouwend. "Zou ik ze mogen zien?" vroeg Loofpels. De poes draaide zich om en duwde twee kittens naar voren in een plek licht. Loofpels wierp een blik op hen. "Dat zijn ze. We zoeken hen al een tijdje," riep hij naar de poes. "Bewijs het eerst maar," siste ze. Ze trok de kittens dichter bij zich. "Ze heten Luipaardkit en Tijgerkit," riep hij. Toen ze hun namen hoorden spitsten ze hun oortjes. "Papa?" vroeg Luipaardkit. "Ik ben het Loofpels," zei de kater. "Kom Tijgerkit, papa is er," riep hij vrolijk. De twee kleintjes renden naar hem toe. Hij werd omver geworpen door de kittens. "Hé jongens, ik ben blij jullie weer te zien," snorde Loofpels. Hij stond op. De poes keek hem aan, maar nu zonder enkel spoor van wantrouwen. "Wil je misschien mee naar de clan? Ik denk dat Lynxster je wel zou toelaten," zei Loofpels. Als hij het haar voorlegde zou ze het vast wel accepteren, ze is immers zijn moeder. De poes knikte. "Maar dan moet ik wel eerst even je naam weten," zei Loofpels. "Ik ben Amy," zei Amy. "Ik ben Loofpels, hierbuiten staan nog twee katten. Dus niet schrikken. Ze heten Braampels en Zwartwolk," vertelde hij. "Mag ik dichterbij komen dan kan ik u helpen met uw jongen," zei Loofpels behulpzaam. Ze knikte. Loofpels liep naar haar toe. Hij bekeek de jongen. "Ze zijn erg mooi," complimenteerde hij de poes. Ze boog bescheiden haar hoofd. Nu pas viel hem op dat de moeder ook erg mooi van kleur was. "Kom jongens," zei Amy. Ze dreef haar kinderen naar de uitgang. Loofpels bekommerde zich om Luipaardkit en Tijgerkit. Toen ze in het zonlicht stonden knipperde Loofpels een paar keer met zijn ogen. Toen zijn ogen gewend waren aan het zonlicht zag hij even verder op Braampels en Zwartwolk staan. Loofpels keek naar zijn nieuw verworven vriendin. Haar staart was dik van angst. Loofpels murmelde wat geruststellende woordjes. Algauw werd haar staart minder dik. Loofpels wenkte hen met zijn staart terwijl hij doorging met geruststellende woordjes murmelen. "Jongens pakken jullie allebei een jong van haar," zei Loofpels. Braampels en Zwartwolk pakten een roodbruine en een witte kitten. Loofpels pakte een zandkleurige en Amy nam de laatste, een rode kitten, in haar bek. Amy bleef dicht bij hem lopen. Loofpels moest ondertussen ook op Luipaardkit en Tijgerkit letten. Zo kwamen ze aan in het kamp. Er waren weinig katten op de open plek, maar algauw werd het nieuwtje verspreid dat de katten terug waren. Meer en meer katten liepen de open plek op. Amy drukte zich angstig tegen hem aan. "Wat zijn het er veel!" fluisterde ze bang. Lavendelvleugel drong door tot voor Loofpels. "Je bent er weer!" zei ze blij. Ze liet haar blik over het gezelschap glijden. Waar zijn Vuurkit en IJskit?" vroeg ze angstig. "Weet ik niet. Ik denk dat ze dood zijn," fluisterde hij met hangende kop. "Nee!" riep ze uit. Huilend snelde ze de kraamkamer in. Loofpels wilde haar achterna gaan, maar Lynxster kwam naar hem toe. "Hoi zoon, wie heb je meegebracht?" ze doelde op Amy. "Amy, ze wil zich graag aansluiten bij de clan," zei Loofpels. Lynxster knikte. "Dat is goed," zei ze, "Breng haar maar snel naar de kraamkamer." Loofpels leidde de poes met haar jongen naar binnen. Luipaardkit en Tijgerkit dribbelden mee. "Waar zijn IJskit en Vuurkit?" vraagt Luipaardkit. "Ze ze zijn weg," Loofpels' stem brak en zijn ogen vulden zich met tranen. Hij knipperde ze weg. Er was later nog genoeg tijd om te rouwen. Loofpels liep de kraamkamer in. Lavendelvleugel zat ineengedoken in een hoek. Heemstvacht troostte haar. Ze keek op toen ze hem hoorde binnenkomen. Daarna ging ze verder met het troostten van zijn partner. Loofpels hielp met het installeren van Amy en haar jongen. Daarna liep hij naar Lavendelvleugel met Tijgerkit en Luipaardkit. Loofpels ging naast haar zitten. Heemstvacht stond op en knikte hem toe. De poes verliet het hol. "Lavendelvleugel luister nu eens goed, je kunt blijven zitten in het verleden of in het hier en nu leven en zorgen voor Luipaardkit en Tijgerkit. Je moet nu een keuze maken, maar besef waar je voor kiest en wat je verliest," de cyperse kater liep bij haar vandaan. Loofpels liep uitgeput het krijgershol in. Het verdriet, de zoektocht en de stress hadden hem volledig uitgeput. Hij rolde zich op in zijn nest en legde het puntje van zijn staart over zijn neus. Hij hoorde vaag zijn moeder een vergadering bijeen roepen, toen vielen zijn ogen dicht. Hoofdstuk 3 (Oogpunt Lavendelvleugel) Ze wist gisteravond al meteen wat haar antwoord was. Ze zou niet in het verleden blijven tobben, tenslotte zou ze Vuurkit en IJskit nog vaak genoeg zien op grote vergaderingen. Ze keek om zich heen. Heemstvacht lag nog te ronken met tegen haar vacht haar jongen. Nachtkit kon ze nauwelijks zien tegen haar moeders vacht. Amy was er niet en van haar jongen ook geen spoor. Waar zou de behulpzame poes gebleven zijn? Ze stond op en rekte haar spieren uit. Ze snuffelde aan het nest van Amy. Het rook muf. Ze schatte dat ze zo rond middernacht weg zijn gegaan. Ze volgde het spoor naar buiten. Toen het buiten het kamp verder ging, besloot ze naar de leider te gaan. Ze vroeg netjes toestemming, maar kreeg geen gehoor. "Lynxster?" vroeg ze voorzichtig. Geen reactie. Ze besloot gewoon naar binnen te gaan. Ze stapte het hol in. Wat ze zag was het lijk van haar leider. Ze porde het voorzichtig omver. De poes had een gapende keelwond. Ze bestudeerde de wond en maakte op dat hij door een kat gemaakt was. Ze snuffelde aan het lichaam. Ze rook Hemelclan. "Verrekte katten," mompelt ze. Ze hebben het hun al vaker moeilijk gemaakt, niet alleen voor hun clan, maar ook voor de andere clans. "Wordt tijd dat ze eens een keer een lesje opvoeden krijgen," mompelt ze. Het kookte onder haar pels. Ze liep het hol uit en ging op het toespreekpunt van de clan staan. "Laten alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen onder de hoge steen," riep ze. Heemstvacht ging naast de kraamkamer zitten. Loofpels, Kastanjepels en nog wat krijgers kwamen uit het krijgershol. Ze namen plaats onder de hoge steen. Loofpels keek angstig naar haar op. Lavendelvleugel reageerde niet op hem. Al snel is iedereen verzameld. "Ik moet tot mijn spijt mededelen dat Lynxster is vermoord...Door de Hemelclan," zegt ze. Een koor van boos geroezemoes trok door de menigte. "We moeten ze een kopje kleiner maken," roept Loofpels overmand door woede. "Ja," stemt Kastanjepels in. Al snel vallen er meer katten in. Lavendelvleugel legt hen met haar staart het zwijgen op. Meteen is iedereen stil. "Ik zal dus eerst naar de Maanpoel moeten voor mijn levens en ik wil nog zeggen dat Amy weg is," Lavendelvleugel ziet dat Loofpels' adem stokt. "Kastanjepels, Cederstaart en Kwartelstaart jullie gaan Amy opsporen," zegt Lavendelvleugel, "Loofpels, Libellepoot, Klauwpoot en Muntpoot gaan met mij mee." Ze springt soepel van de steen af. De leerlingen springen enthousiast op haar af. "Kom we moeten naar Zandbloem voor kruiden," Lavendelvleugel loopt naar het medicijnhol. Loofpels volgt haar met een kwade uitdrukking. Lavendelvleugel wist dat elke Hemelclankat op hun pad de dood te wachten stond. Zandbloem is al druk bezig. "Die zijn voor jullie," de medicijnpoes wijst op vier pakketjes. "Vier?" vraagt Libellepoot verbaasd. "Ja, ik mag niet eten als ik naar de Maanpoel ga," zegt Lavendelvleugel. Lavendelvleugel denkt na. Ze moet een heel eind. Ze moet kiezen: Hemelclan of Windclan, via de Windclan is korter het ligt namelijk op de grens van de Rivierclan en Windclan. Maar aan de andere kant wil ze wel graag zien hoe Loofpels een paar Hemelclankrijgers neermaaid, maar dan moet ze door Donderterritorium en dan komt ze misschien die arrogante haarbal van een Vlambries tegen. Ze besluit langs de Windclan te gaan. Ze keek toe hoe de leerlingen hun kruiden opaten. Loofpels had het al op. Toen ze klaar waren rende Lavendelvleugel het kamp uit. De leerlingen spurtten achter haar aan en Loofpels hield gelijke tred met haar. Lavendelvleugel nam de weg via het Windterritorium. Toen ze in hun gebied aankwamen ging ze binnen twee meter van het meer af lopen. "Blijf binnen twee meter van het meer," waarschuwde ze de leerlingen. Ze knikten. De tocht door Windterritorium verliep zonder problemen. Onderweg kwamen ze nog een Windclanpatrouille tegen die vroegen wat ze deden en toen had ze netjes antwoord gegeven en mochten weer verder gaan. Het Rivierterritorium kwam in zicht. Ze volgden de grens voorbij de clanterritoria. Aan het einde van de dag kwam eindelijk de Maanpoel in zicht. Lavendelvleugel had de laatste paar honderd meters alleen maar gesjokt. Nu de Maanpoel in zicht is klaart ze weer een beetje op. Lavendelvleugel keek naar de lucht. Ze schatte dat het ongeveer nog een twee uur duurde voordat de maan haar hoogtepunt had bereikt. Ze liet zich uitgeput op één van de stenen vallen. "Ga maar wat jagen," zei Lavendelvleugel tegen de leerlingen. Meteen schoten ze weg. "Wek me over anderhalf uur," mompelde ze tegen Loofpels. Hij knikte. Lavendelvleugel sloot haar ogen. Loofpels' poot schudde aan haar schouder. Het voelde alsof ze maar een paar seconden geslapen had. Lavendelvleugel hees zich kreunend op. Kort rekte ze haar spieren op. Ze wierp een snelle blik op de maan, die nu overduidelijk te zien was aan de hemel. "Nog een kwartier," mompelde ze. Na een kwartiertje liep ze naar de Maanpoel. Ze voelde de pootafdrukken van vele katten die haar waren voorgegaan uitgesleten in de vloer. Ze volgde het pad en beklom een aantal rotsen. Nog een paar meter en toen was ze bij de glinsterende poel. Ze liet zich zakken en raakte met haar snuit het oppervlak aan. Ze sloot haar ogen. Ze vroeg zich af waar ze was. Ze zag niks dan zwart om haar heen. Ze probeerde haar ogen te openen. Het lukte. Ze moest even met haar ogen knipperen tegen het licht van vele katten. Ze onderscheidde vele gestalten op heuvels rondom haar. Hun pelsen stootten een helder wit licht af. Ineens klonk er een stem, het leek wel alsof alle Sterrenclankatten praatten. Ze zeiden: "Welkom Lavendelvleugel, ben je klaar om je negen levens te ontvangen?" Lavendelvleugel knikte een beetje zenuwachtig. Toen traden negen katten naar voren. Ze herkende Lynxster, Schaduwpoot en Bernagekruid. Ze keek rond of ze nog meer katten herkende. Ze zag de drie gestorven kittens van haar zus Echohart: Rooskit, Snelkit en Bloemkit. Ze waren gestorven in bladkaal. Echohart had niet genoeg melk. Haar blik dwaalde verder. Ze zag twee katten die roken naar haar ouders. Toen kuchte er iemand. Ze keek naar beneden, de kleine Snelkit stond voor haar poten. "Met dit leven schenk ik je trouw aan wat je weet dat goed is. Gebruik het goed tijdens het leiden van je clan door donkere tijden," Snelkit rekte zijn nek uit om haar neus aan te raken. Ze schrok bij de schok die door haar lichaam ging. Na een paar seconden was hij weer weg. Ze trilde. Was het bij elk leven zo? Nu kwam Bloemkit naar voren. "Met dit leven schenk ik je mededogen. Gebruik het om te zorgen voor de zieken en de katten die zwakker zijn dan jij," zegt het kleine poesje. Lavendelvleugel had zich schrap gezet voor de schok. Al weer schoot een flitsende pijn door haar lichaam. Al snel stond de volgende voor haar neus. "Met dit leven schenk ik je moed. Gebruik die goed bij het beschermen van je clan," zegt Rooskit. Ze raakt haar neus aan. Weer schoot een flitsende pijn door haar lijf. Nu kwam één van de onbekende katten naar voren. "Ik ben Horizonstreep, de moeder van Vlinderpels. Met dit leven schenk ik je rechtvaardigheid. Gebruik die goed bij het beoordelen van de daden van anderen," zegt ze. Weer schoot er een schok door haar heen. Ze trilde op haar poten. Nu kwam er de andere onbekende kat naar voren, hij zei: "Ik ben Adelaarsstorm, ik ben de vader van Vogelklauw. Met dit leven schenk ik je onuitputtelijke energie, gebruik die goed bij het uitvoeren van je plichten als leider." Adelaarsstorm raakte haar neus aan, Lavendelvleugel kon nog net een kreet onderdrukken. Schaduwpoot kwam naar voren. "Met dit leven schenk ik je mentorschap, gebruik hem goed bij het trainen van je leerlingen," zei Libellepoots zus. Het magere poesje raakt haar neus aan. Weer klemt Lavendelvleugel haar kaken op elkaar om het niet uit te schreeuwen. Bernagekruid kwam naar voren: "Met dit leven schenk ik je bescherming. Gebruik hem bij het behouden van je clan, zoals een moeder waakt over haar kittens." De medicijnkat raakt haar neus aan. Lavendelvleugel weerstond de drang om te schreeuwen. Bernagekruid verdween weer tussen de gelederen van de Sterrenclan, maar er kwam niemand in de plaats. Een ongerust geroezemoes ging door de clan. Toen zag Lavendelvleugel in de verte een lichtje dat steeds dichterbij kwam. Lavendelvleugel zag dat het een kat was, ze had een vuurrode vacht en onwillekeurig deed ze haar denken aan Vlamster. Ze rilde bij de gedachte aan de rode kater. "Hallo, sorry dat ik zo laat ben," zegt de rode poes hijgend. "Geeft niet Vuurwolk," zegt Lynxster. Vuurwolk! Die naam had ze wel eens gehoord op een grote vergadering. Ze is een Hemelclankat, wat zou zij hier nou moeten doen? "Met dit leven schenk ik je liefde. Gebruik die goed voor alle katten die je onder je hoede hebt, en vooral voor Loofpels," zegt Vuurwolk. De poes raakt haar neus aan. Lavendelvleugel had zich al schrap gezet, maar nu was het juist een fijn gevoel dat door haar lichaam stroomde. Lynxster kwam als laatste: "Welkom Lavendelvleugel. Met dit leven schenk ik je een nobele aard, innerlijke zekerheid en vertrouwen. Gebruik die goed bij het leiden van je clan volgens de Sterrenclan en de krijgscode. Ik groet je bij je nieuwe naam, Lavendelster. Je oude leven bestaat niet meer. Je hebt nu de negen levens van een leider ontvangen, en de Sterrenclan vertrouwt je de Schaduwclan toe. Verdedig je clan, zorg voor de jongen en de oudsten, houd je voorouders en de tradities van de krijgscode in ere. Leef elk leven met trots en waardigheid." De Sterrenclankatten riepen haar nieuwe naam: "Lavendelster! Lavendelster! Lavendelster! Lavendelster!" Toen voelde Lavendelster geen grond meer onder haar poten. Ze sloot haar ogen, om ze daarna weer te openen. Ze lag weer in de Maanpoel. Ze stond op en warmde haar spieren op. Ze waren helemaal stijf nadat ze zolang op de koude rotsgrond had gelegen. Ze liep het rotspad weer af en daalde weer af van de rotsen. Ze zag Loofpels vermoeid op een rotsblok liggen. Ze besefte ineens hoeveel geluk ze had. Een lieve partner, twee gezonde kittens en de leider van de clan. Voor het eerst in tijden kon ze zich volledig ontspannen. Ze liep met een gelukzalige lach naar Loofpels en drukte haar snuit tegen die van haar partner. Ze ging terug naar de clan, haar clan. Ze begonnen aan de terugweg. Einde Dit verhaal is afgelopen. Categorie:Luipaardklauw Categorie:Klad Categorie:Kladpagina's Categorie:Kladpagina Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Novella's Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Luipaardklauws verleden Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Klauw van Vuur en Tijger Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Verdriet Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Luipaard, Vuur en Tijger